Felix and Will
Felix and Will is a American 3D animated Film by Dreamworks Animation and 20th Century Fox and it was released on the August 16 2013. Plot 15 years ago where Birds and animals can live longer, Three birds Harry, Jen and their son Will Found a lonely Allosaurus. The little Dino said that he was abandoned by his family. Harry adopted him and asked Will to be his friends. Will and Felix become friends as they found out that they are the same age. At the present day Will and Felix are young adults and they play with Rosa and Jacob. Felix thinks that he is the only dinosaur in the world. Harry went the the duo and said to Will is to show Felix the waterfall of legend. They did as Felix told Will that is he the only Dinosaur in the world. Before Will answer, a explosion happened. The two went at the explosion place and saw another dinosaur who is also a Allosaurus. Felix is shocked as he woke the Allosaurus up. The allosaurus introduced herself as Liz. Harry and the others arrived to see that Felix is not the only one. Then they heard a caw. Harry and Jen looked and saw a Eagle name Xavier. Harry reached Xavier, but was defeated. Xavier was about to kill Harry until Felix tailed him. Liz was impressed as Xavier escaped. Xavier went inside and saw Sam waiting. Sam asked him about the mission. Xavier said that he got a new misson as he crushed a skull. Liz told Felix and the birds about Xavier as he works with a Evil dinosaur name Lord Drake. Liz also told them about Xavier and Drake killed her parents. Felix then remembered that he saw the two when he last saw his family. Then he realized that his family was protecting him. Not abandoned. Felix want's to fight until Jen told him that Harry is the world best fighter. Harry decided to teach him, but was being spied by Sam. Will noticed him and threw a Boomerang at him. Sam woke up and told them that Xavier wants to destroy the world and get revenge on Felix. Then Xavier came and scratched Sam. Jen went for him but was injured in the process. Harry and Will did a father and son power up and defeat Xavier but said that he will find Felix. Liz noticed that Felix is missing so she and Will went to find him. Liz went to Felix alone while Will went to tell the others that they found him. Felix told Liz that he is nervous taking on someone that was with the someone that murdered his Family. Liz knows and they hug. Will was watching saying that his friend was growing. The Next Day Xavier arrived with a Sword. Harry gave them weapons with Felix also holding the sword with Will got a nunchuck. They fought but Xavier bested them. Felix ran at Xavier and took him on one on one. Felix and Xavier's sword collided but Xavier beat him. The Eagle was about to kill him until Liz used her magic Rod and made him Float. Felix got up and finished him with a final slash on Xavier killing him. The world was saved and Felix become a new hero and leader. 6 mouths later Will and Rosa had a son name Rex as he plays with Felix and Liz. Felix knows he has feelings so he asked Liz if she will be his mate. Liz said yes and their jumped for joy. But what they know that someone was hiding in the shadows. It was a another Allosaurus whose name is Isaac and said that he got some news for Zak who is actually Felix's Father. Cast *Mark Wahlberg as Felix the Allosaurus *Chris Evans as Will the Blue-Throat Macaw *Ray Romano as Harry the Blue-Throat Macaw *Mila Kunis as Liz the Allosaurus *Emily Blunt as Jen the Blue-Throat Macaw *Oscar Isaac as Xavier the Eagle *Jane Lynch as Rosa the Hyacinth Macaw *James Mcavoy as Sam the Blue-Streaked Lory *Seth Rogen as Jacob the Rainbow Lory *Matt Damon as Zak the Allosaurus *John Boyega as Isaac the Allosaurus Critical Response Felix and Will received Positive Reviews and got 78% on Rotten Tomatoes Box Office Felix and Will opened with $58.400.100 and finished at worldwide with $595.500.250. Sequel A Sequel titled Felix and Will 2 released at the 5 of February 2016. Category:Films